Often multiple computing threads are used to insert data into a same table of a database. Traditionally, these computing threads insert data into the table in a serial fashion (that is, one computing thread after another computing thread for insertion). The insertion of data associated with up to a few computing threads (for example, six to eight computing threads) can occur fast without affecting database performance. However, when a significant number of computing threads (for example, eight or more computing threads) try to insert data at a same time into the same table, a significant delay can be noticed and database performance can significantly degrade. Using TPC-H schema, which is a standard for measuring performance of databases, it can be observed that scaling performance associated with load operation on a conventional database degrades when eight to fifteen computing threads attempt to insert data into the table, and that the scaling performance stops when sixteen or more computing threads attempt to insert data into the table.